<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Downfalls of Private Education by bitchybook_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143229">The Downfalls of Private Education</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer'>bitchybook_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy is a Furry, M/M, Me and my beta have clinical depression so don't expect much lmao, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Fundy, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich boy gogy, When the thing gets going, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchybook_writer/pseuds/bitchybook_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which George is a private-school educated rich boy looking for his parent's attention, and he finds the answer in Clay. To George, Clay is a classic movie bad-boy who's antics may finally get George the attention he wants. Clay is just a normal dude with a leather jacket and some tattoos, desperate to pay off his student debt and just wants a roommate who won't screw him over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Downfalls of Private Education</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind brushed lightly past George’s face as he drove down the high street, the summer breeze a nice respite from the hot sun. He pulled up next to a cafe, where a familiar figure sat waiting for him. They gave a wave, and George got out and locked the car, clenching and unclenching his fists anxiously. He gave a small wave as he walked up to them, before cursing himself for looking so stupid. He had to be confident, or this wasn’t going to work. </p><p>“Hiya, George.” The voice was smooth, like caramel, but there was always a danger you’d get paralysed by it, something that had happened to George more times than he’d like to admit. </p><p>“Hi Clay.” George sat down opposite the taller man and gestured to the inside of the cafe. “You ready to order?” </p><p>“Sure thing.” </p><p>Visibly gulping, George waved over a waitress, who plucked a pencil from her ponytail and grinned at the two of them. </p><p>“What can I get you?”</p><p>“I’ll have an Americano, thanks.” Said Clay, and looked at George, who scrambled to find the drinks menu. </p><p>“Uh, I’ll have a pink lemonade please.” </p><p>“Would you like ice with that?” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” </p><p>“Coming right up.” </p><p>Clay took his wallet out, but George put a hand on his arm. </p><p>"I’ll get it - you’re the one giving up your time.” </p><p>Clay raised an eyebrow at the brunette but put his wallet back into the pocket of his sand-coloured shorts.</p><p>“You know, I’ve pretty much decided that you can move in. You don’t have to pay for my fucking coffee.” He chuckled, making George turn a deep crimson. </p><p>“Friends buy each other coffee, don’t they?”</p><p>“Are we friends?”</p><p>“I’d hope so? I am moving in with you.” George said, biting his lower lip in frustration. This wasn’t meant to be that difficult - he’d looked for a sketchy looking roommate to move in with, whose bad-guy antics might be able to piss off his parents enough for them to notice his existence. Clay had looked sketchy on the advert - with his shoulder-length hair and tattoos and a small scar on the left side of his forehead, crossing his blonde eyebrow. He was also incredibly attractive (not that it had influenced George to email him or anything). The dude was the full package - he looked like a sketchy dude but he was also easy on the eyes, which would make living with him a lot easier. </p><p>“Okay, I guess we are. Which brings me to the next question - why didn’t you just move in with one of your other friends instead of emailing some random dude you saw advertise on craigslist?” </p><p>“Uhh…” Oh shit. Clay was onto him. </p><p>“Because I looked at your insta and you’ve got friends who need roommates.”</p><p>“I...I didn’t feel like living with them.” He stuttered out, and Clay raised a sharp, blonde eyebrow in amusement. </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“Wilbur plays the guitar late into the night and his brother is kinda annoying. Eret’s cool but his current roommate is a furry.” At this, Clay let out a wheeze, drawing the attention of some of the older people around them who glared at two of them for ruining their Saturday morning coffee.</p><p>“Seriously?” He asked, now comported, but still with some tears leaking out of his eyes. </p><p>George nodded, and let out a sad sigh. </p><p>“My other friends live with their parents and so I have nowhere else to go.” He bit his lip and made eye contact with the taller man, who narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Why can’t you stay at home?” </p><p>“Freedom? I don’t know, can’t you just take my money?” Begged George, trying to put as much emotion in his voice to try and convince the other man who just sat there, stoically judging him.</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them before it was smashed by the high pitched voice of the waitress. </p><p>“A pink lemonade and an americano?” </p><p>George turned his head to the waitress so fast he was surprised it didn’t spin off into the stratosphere. </p><p>“Yes, that’s us.” Said Clay, his sudden speech shocking George. The waitress set down the drinks and scurried away to get her next order, and Clay’s glare fixed firmly on George again. He couldn’t see any emotion in his eyes, the pupils cold and unnerving. </p><p>George took a sip from his lemonade, his pink lips closing slowly around the straw. The cool drink made his tongue tingle, and he felt himself shiver. He looked up at Clay, who hadn’t touched his coffee. Instead, he was sitting forward and watching George drink with seemingly great interest. Caught, he spoke.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me?” </p><p>George choked on the lemonade, some of the liquid spilling embarrassingly out of his mouth. </p><p>“I’m sorry?” </p><p>“I’ve had roommates before who seemed alright in the interview but fucked me over when it came to the rent.” He smirked at the reaction he’d got from George, who blushed furiously. “You wouldn’t fuck me over, would you?” </p><p>He shook his head quickly. </p><p>“I have a job, and even if I lose it I have savings. I won’t get behind on the rent, I promise.” </p><p>Clay took a sip from his coffee and wiped away the residue from his lip with a long finger. George followed his hand as it moved back down to rest down flat on the table, a small lime-coloured chevron bracelet hanging from the wrist.<em> It fit with his whole persona</em>, thought George. He also thought about how that hand would feel wrapped around his jugular, but was shocked out of his sinful musings by the owner of the hand speaking up. </p><p>“When can you move in?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this pile of trash! </p><p>- Jenny and Jolene</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>